The present invention relates generally to outdoor tree lighting and decoration and, more particularly to a decorative tree lighting apparatus attachable to a trunk portion of a natural tree and which provides a predetermined lighting pattern within the branch portion of the natural tree without physical attachment of the lighting apparatus to the tree branch portion.
A number of devices have been provided in the past for simulating the appearance of a Christmas tree or other lighted tree.
Ekdahl, U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,386 discloses a device consisting of a base which supports a continuous, tubular, tapered, sheet metal trunk. The diameter of the trunk gradually decreases from the lower to the upper end and thereby frictionally supports a plurality of sleeves of different internal diameter. A plurality of branches each composed of an elongate sheet metal strip bent to form a vertically arranged shank portion are soldered to each sleeve. Each sleeve and the branches attached thereto constitute a unit which is removable from the trunk. An electric lamp socket adapted to support a bulb is positioned at the end of each branch and insulated conducting wires are positioned along the branch and secured thereto.
Denning et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,095 discloses a Christmas tree lighting bracket unit which is secured to a laterally extending branch of a natural fir tree to provide rigidity to the branch. The bracket is provided with decorative lights along the length thereof. The bracket unit comprising an elongate body formed of metal or rigid plastic having longitudinally extending grooves in its upper side which seat an insulated current carrying conductor. At spaced intervals along the length of the body are mounted sockets which include connectors in electrical contact with conductors and which removably seat light bulbs. The bracket body is enclosed along its full length, except immediately adjacent the sockets, by an insulating covering. The covering ends immediately adjacent opposite sides of a light socket, each socket being protected by its own insulation wrapping which encircles the adjacent portion of the bracket body and also the exterior of the socket itself. An electrical connector member is provided at the inner end of each bracket unit. The connector member is adapted to receive current from a conductor having a mating connector portion. The bracket is supported on the branch by flexible metal straps. The branch and bracket are supported in brace fashion by connector straps attached to the trunk of the tree and to the bracket.
Minteer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,506 discloses an illuminated artificial tree having a hollow tubular trunk affixed to a block. The block is mounted rotatably on a vertical spindle fixed in a circular floor engaging base. A plurality of tubular socket members are fixedly attached to the trunk of the tree in a laterally extending direction. Each socket carries a branch of the tree. Some of the branches comprise a strand of bendable non-resilient material secured in one of the sockets having a pliable electric cable laid therealong and a pliable tubular sheath of electrical insulating material enclosing the strand and cable. The sheath is exposed at various portions therealong to expose electric light bulb sockets carrying electric light bulb. The inner end portion of the electric cable passes into the trunk through a hole formed in the trunk adjacent a corresponding socket. Each electric cable is connected by an electric fitting to another electric cable passing longitudinally through the trunk. Adjacent the lower end of the trunk the second cable emerges from the trunk through an insulating eyelet and is adapted to be connected with a suitable power source.
Eckert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,430 discloses an artificial tree having a tapered trunk having a multiplicity of inwardly and downwardly inclined bores or sockets therein. The sockets receive the inner end portions of removable upwardly and inwardly inclined branches. A plurality of inverted conical brackets are mounted about the trunk of the tree. Pockets are formed by each inverted conical bracket. Connector wires electrically connect light sockets mounted on the branches in parallel. A conductor cord receives plugs from the conductor wire at a position outside the tree trunk.
Lu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,780 discloses a structure for an artificial tree having a hollow trunk with hollow sleeve limbs pivotally mounted on the trunk at decreasing distances therefrom toward the tree top for folding of the structure into a minimized volume. Electrical wiring extending from limbs through the tree trunk provide an integral lighting system.
Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,732 discloses an artificial tree having a support base, a trunk member removably connected to the base with a threaded flange, a plurality of limb members connected to the trunk member, a plurality of electrical lights secured to the end of each limb member and electrically connected to power supply regulated with voltage reduction means connected to the tree's base. The interiors of the trunk member and limb members are hollow and communicate through coupling members. Electrical conductors are strung through the trunk member and connect with conductors in the limb members. The tree base contains rotation means.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,834 discloses an artificial tree having a base which receives a tree center shaft therein. A plurality of pivotal branches are mounted on a plurality of slip collars positioned in spaced apart relationship and connected by a connector bar. A lever connected to the center shaft and connector bar causes pivotal movement of the branches allowing them to be folded into a small space. The tree branches and tree center shaft are hollow and have wires running therethrough which are connected to lights mounted on the tree branches. The wires in the various branches are connected in parallel to a central wire in the tree shaft. The wires to the branches pass through small openings provided in the tree shaft.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,201 discloses an artificial tree including two hollow trunk members sleeved together and having a plurality of apertures angularly formed at spaced intervals in and around the trunk members for receiving cylindrical limb sockets therein. Artificial limbs having branches are sleeved within each of the apertures and simulated the branches of a tree. Further apertures for receiving tubular female electrical connectors. Spring members positioned within the tubular members urge the female connectors outwardly through an associated orifice allowing individual strings of miniature lights to be plugged into the female connectors and thereafter wound over the limbs and branches adjacent to the respective connectors. Each female connector is connected at a space to a main double conductor wire extending through the trunk members. A male socket is provided at the lower end of the conductor wire and mounted in an opening at the lower end of the tubular members for connection to a current source.
DeVicaris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,857 discloses an artificial tree which comprises a base, an artificial trunk connected to the base and having a first electrical conductor extending therewithin and having a first connector electrically connected to the first electrical conductor, the first connector extending through an outside wall of the trunk and an artificial limb having a second electrical conductor extending therewithin and a second connector electrically connected to the second electrical conductor. The first connector is a first female-type electrical connector which comprises first narrow slits, and the second connector is a first male-type electrical connector comprising first narrow prongs corresponding in shape to the slits such that the limb can be detachably and electrically connected to the trunk. The male-type electrical connector including an auxiliary structural support and the female-type electrical connector includes a corresponding auxiliary opening into which the structural support can be inserted.
Clamage, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,012 discloses a tree simulative display which includes a metal stand having a vertical standard and plural tiers each carrying plural conical branch holders on a ring, the tiers being secured to the standard spaced along the length thereof. Preserved natural foliage branches are seated in each of the holders. The tier of branch holders is formed by arranging plural holders in a plural trident like array, three on a metal stem, the stems weldably secured to metal rings about the inner circumference thereof. Alternately, a secondary support ring is weldably secured to each tier about the stems and between the holders and the associated ring. The display at its top has single holders carried by a ring secured to the upper end of the standard.
Gauthier et al, U.S Pat. No. 4,161,768 discloses an electrically lit artificial Christmas tree which is assembled from separate components consisting of a central stalk, a base which supports the stalk, and main branches which have secondary branches attached to them. The branches which are made of two stiff, intertwisted and insulated electrical wires are attached to the central stalk by inserting their ends into holes provided in the stalk. This arrangement also connects the branches electrically to electrical conductors provided within the stalk; which are in turn powered by an electric cord leading from the conductors in the stalk to an electrical wall outlet. The branches have Christmas tree decorative electric globes attached to them, and are trimmed with artificial pine needles.
It has been a common practice for many years to decorate outdoor evergreen trees with electrical lights similar to the lights used on indoor Christmas trees. In recent years it has become fashionable, especially in urban business and commercial areas, to decorate disiduous trees with strings of lights attached to the tree branches. The latter form of tree decoration is also generally seasonal and requires the periodic attachment and removal of lights from the trees. In order to provide a tasteful display, commercial decorators have found it necessary to spend a considerable amount of time attaching light string electric wires at closely spaced intervals to associated tree branches to prevent an unaesthetic appearance which would be created by tangled or drooping electrical wires within the tree branches. The removal of such lighting strings is equally time consuming and, in many cases the decorators simply leave the lights in the trees rather than go through the time consuming process of light string removal.
It would be generally desirable to provide decorative lighting apparatus for outdoor trees which would provide an attractive lighting pattern within the tree branch portion and which could be quickly erected or removed from the tree by unskilled workers.